1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling a function of a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling a function of the mobile terminal using contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals have increased in popularity due to their convenient portability. Due to the fact that the use of mobile terminals has increased significantly, a service provider (a terminal producer) has developed various services for securing many users. The mobile terminal includes a service that enables the user to enjoy games by downloading game contents. These game contents are the application files executed by a Virtual Machine (VM) mounted on the mobile terminal or by an exclusive player. The application files are operated in a specific platform, such as the VM or the exclusive player. Further, the game contents are independently operated without being connected with other applications or other contents, and can use only a device or a driver provided from the specific platform, such as the VM or the exclusive player.
Referring to FIG. 1, showing a general interior construction of the mobile terminal, if a call reception 10 exists through an antenna ANT and a wireless unit 102, a controller 100 informs a user of the call reception through a voice processing unit 110 while displaying a transmission number on a display unit 108 according to an execution routine for processing a function of the call reception. That is, a signal of the call reception 10 is processed in a platform of the mobile terminal which is connected with various signals and functions and manages them in the mobile terminal, and the platform of the mobile terminal executes a menu related to the call reception 10, serving as a corresponding application. A signal 20 informs a contents player 104 when the contents are received from the outside, and a signal 20 is used to display information that the contents is received from the outside in order for a user to easily recognize.
Further, the contents 106 are operated in a specific platform, such as a contents player 104 capable of executing the contents 106, and are separately operated from the application processed in the general platform of the general mobile terminal. Furthermore, the conventional mobile terminal does not have an interface for connecting the contents 106 with the general application or controlling them.
The contents producer has manufactured the contents without considering the characteristics or the use method of the mobile terminal executing the contents. In this way, the contents can be operated only in the specific platforms capable of executing the contents. Therefore, it cannot be helped that the platforms capable of executing the contents are independently operated. In this respect, there has been a problem in that the practical application of using a unique function of the mobile terminal, other applications, or other function, or connecting with each other cannot be achieved.